I failed
by Moonsky
Summary: Hikaru is finally going to tell Haruhi how he feels.... but something happens that lands Haruhi in the hospital, Hikaru blames himself, but Kaoru is determined to get him to talk to Haruhi! Will Kaoru be able to get his brother to talk to her? R
1. Chapter 1

**I failed! **

**Hoooooooowdy!!! this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic so please be nice and yea i like when the characters are out of character it makes it eaiser for me to control them! muhahahaha i mean uhhhhh you get the point! anyway i hope you enjoy and no i dont own the show if i did Hikaru and Haruhi would be together and there would be another season... i'm going to stop talking now and let you read ok bye! **

"Haruhi! Give me a hug please?!" Tamaki shouted chasing Haruhi around the room. Mori sat in silence with Honey as they both watched Haruhi run for her life. "Run Haruhi run!" Honey shouted taking another bite of cake. Kyouya sat at his laptop counting the day's profit. The last of the girls had gone home and Tamaki was itching to give Haruhi a hug. What had brought on this whole deal you ask? Well just ask the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. "Give daddy a hug!" Tamaki shouted once more. "I'm going to kill you twins for making him do this!" Haruhi yelled tripping on what seemed to be an invisible rock. Tamaki of course tripped and landed on none other than Haruhi herself. "Can I just say something?" Haruhi asked. "Sure." Tamaki said. "Why is it that whenever you chase me or were alone this always happens?" Haruhi asked. "You know I wonder that same thing." Tamaki said. Seeing his chance he threw his arms around Haruhi and hugged her tight. Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to make Tamaki jealous so they began to hug Haruhi, a lot. Haruhi was freaked out, so she couldn't do much. Tamaki saw and of course the twins plan worked he got jealous and began chasing Haruhi around the room so he could hug her, that's how the whole thing started basically. "Want some cake Mori?" Honey asked holding out a piece of cake. "Sure." Mori said taking the cake and continuing to watch Haruhi try to kill Tamaki. "Goooo Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted. "What did Daddy do?" Tamaki asked running from Haruhi. "I'll kill you!" Haruhi simply answered.

_ 'Why must I keep these feelings to myself? I want to tell you but somehow I can't… why don't I just give up! Tamaki will end up with her anyway!'_ Hikaru silently cursed himself. Kaoru glanced over at his brother, he seemed so sad. "Hikaru…. Do you like Haruhi?" Kaoru asked his brother as both boys climbed the stairs to their room. "I love her." Hikaru answered. "I thought you loved me." Kaoru said draping himself on Hikaru. Kaoru hoped this would at least make Hikaru laugh a little, seeing what he was trying to do Hikaru played along. His happiness didn't last long before the depression demons took control again. "Hikaru you have to tell her… she'll never know if you don't." Kaoru said hugging his brother. "I can't Tamaki's already got her don't you see! She doesn't love me! She never will!" Hikaru shouted storming out of the room and outside. Kaoru laid back on the bed, digging through his pockets he found what he was looking for his cell phone. "Hello?" Haruhi answered the phone the twins had given her. "Haruhi its Kaoru." Kaoru said. "Hey what's up…. You never call unless something's… is Hikaru ok!?" Haruhi sounded frantic. "Calm down he's fine…. But could you come over I want to talk to you." Kaoru said. "Um… sure I'll be over in a couple minutes." Haruhi said. "Ok." Kaoru replied hanging up. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Kaoru rushed down the stairs to answer it. Haruhi followed Kaoru upstairs to the room him and Hikaru shared. He closed the door when Haruhi entered. "What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"Hikaru went to blow off some steam which means he's walking and I wanted to know…. Do you like Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi blushed a deep crimson red, of course she did! "Umm… well…. I don't like him…. I love him…." Haruhi hung her head as a small tear escaped her eye. She knew Hikaru would never love her! Kaoru giggled, but soon the giggle turned into to him laughing so hard he fell off the bed. "What's so funny?" Haruhi asked quickly wiping her eyes. "Hikaru feels the same way about you… its funny because it's like your distant lovers." Kaoru held his aching sides from laughing so hard. "Hey lets go find Hikaru!" Kaoru said standing up and offering a hand to Haruhi. Haruhi accepted it and Kaoru rushed from his room finding Hikaru's entire places to go when he got mad. They arrived at the last one, a small pond with fish and lily pads for the frogs sat in the middle of the courtyard. "Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted rushing over. Haruhi followed, she stared into the small pond as the fish swam happily around. Kaoru sat beside Hikaru and told Hikaru what Haruhi had told him. Hikaru turned to see where Haruhi was, he spotted her but she looked like she was in pain. "Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted jumping up and rushing over to her. "Haruhi what's wrong?" Kaoru was the first to speak as he arrived at the scene. "Can't breathe…" Haruhi managed to choke out. "Haruhi calm down! You're only making it worse." Hikaru said. Hikaru laid Haruhi on her back and saw blood coming from what seemed to be near her lung. He lifted her shirt up enough to see what was there. "It's a bullet…." Kaoru said. "Call someone! Hurry she won't make it if we don't!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru quickly dug in Hikaru's pants pocket searching for Hikaru's cell phone. Kaoru had left his inside the house on his bed. Finding it he pulled it out and called the ambulance then the police.

The ambulance took Haruhi to the hospital as the police searched for the gunman. "Is she going to be ok?" Honey questioned the twins. "We don't know." Kaoru answered for them both. "I should have told her sooner! I'm such a coward!" Hikaru shouted punching a nearby wall. Haruhi's dad wasn't in town he was away visiting a relative that had gotten sick. Once he heard what happened to Haruhi he wanted to come back but Kaoru convinced him to stay. Tamaki wanted to but Tamaki wasn't one of Haruhi's dad's favorites. "Is she alright doctor?" Honey questioned the doctor that came out. "Yes she'll be fine, it was a good thing you called us when you did." The doctor said. "You can visit her if you like, but only two people are allowed to at a time." The doctor replied. Everyone stared at Hikaru; Hikaru took the hint and went in the room first. The gang held Tamaki back who wanted to see his Daughter so bad he couldn't stand it. "Haruhi?" Hikaru asked the sleeping girl. "Huh? Hikaru?" Haruhi asked slowly opening her eyes. "Yeah…. I'm sorry." Hikaru stated. "You didn't do anything." Haruhi said. "I failed…. I failed you I didn't protect you like I wanted to!" Hikaru replied he couldn't stand it anymore he got up and ran out of the hospital. "Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hikaru stop!" Kaoru shouted tackling his brother. "I failed don't you get it! She would never want me!" Hikaru shouted back. "I failed to protect her…." Hikaru said as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Hikaru… she loves you! She told me herself! Please talk to her." Kaoru said. Everyone had gathered outside to see the two brothers arguing. "Hikaru…" Honey whispered. "Hikaru be a man! Be a man and face her! She loves you and knows it's not your fault! Now be a man and tell her how you feel!" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru slowly stood up and half walked half stumbled to his brother. Falling down Hikaru laid his head on Kaoru's shoulder and cried, he cried the tears that wanted to come; the demons that held him from crying fled his soul! Kaoru hugged Hikaru and held him tight. Hikaru stood up and helped Kaoru up; they walked back to the hospital and entered it. Hikaru backed up a little still terrified. _'I don't know what to say!' _Hikaru thought entering the room. "Hikaru are you ok?" Haruhi asked sitting up and looking into his eyes. "I'm fine… Haruhi…." Hikaru started. "Daughter!" Tamaki shouted. Tamaki had entered the room and was already messing things up! "Can I talk to Haruhi alone?" Hikaru asked a little irritated. "But… but…" Tamaki stammered. "Ah Tamaki hello, we need you out here now!" Kyouya stated. "But…" Tamaki tried saying. Kyouya grabbed Tamaki and began to drag him out of the room. "Haruhi… I…. well you see…. I…." Hikaru stammered. "You what?" Haruhi asked. "I love you!" Hikaru blurted the words out and his cheeks turned a crimson red.

Haruhi leaned in and kissed Hikaru's cheek. "I've been wondering when you'd tell me." Haruhi said. After Kaoru had told her she had been waiting for Hikaru to finally tell her. "And by the way I love you to… listen about what happened don't worry I'll be just fine." Haruhi said snuggling closer to Hikaru. Tamaki on the other hand, had both his hands on the window and was looking in at Hikaru who wrapped his arms around Haruhi. "Nooooo!" Tamaki shouted sliding down the window and wall dramatically. "She's my daughter!" Tamaki stated. Nurses came down the hall seeing Tamaki on the floor they gave questioning looks to rest of the group who tried hiding… except for Honey who tried to comfort Tamaki. "Honey." Mori said looking at Honey who apparently wasn't paying much attention to anyone except to Tamaki. "Tamaki it's ok she'll be out the hospital in no time!" Honey said optimistically. "Nooooo!" Was Tamaki's reply as he again looked out the window and fell back down dramatically. Mori sighed there was nothing he or anyone else could do to make Tamaki calm down. "When do you get out of here?" Hikaru asked. "Probably tomorrow… why?" Haruhi asked. "Just wondering… you still going to work with the Host Club?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah… it's fun." Haruhi answered before falling asleep in Hikaru's lap. "Haruhi…." Tamaki squeaked seeing Haruhi soundly sleeping in Hikaru's lap. Hikaru looked out the window from where he was sitting and saw Tamaki looking in. Hikaru gave Tamaki a questioning look. Tamaki gave him the best puppy dog pout; he wanted to see Haruhi so bad he would run across nails just to be able to see her!

Hikaru sighed and motioned for Tamaki to come in. Tamaki burst into the door waking Haruhi. "Haruhi are you ok!?" Tamaki shouted hugging Haruhi. "Ow! Ow!" Was all Haruhi could say. "Sorry." Tamaki said letting Haruhi go. Just as Tamaki began to talk the police interrupted them all. "We know who shot you…" The police said trying to figure out Haruhi's gender. "Ma'am." Haruhi stated. "Ma'am thank you! We know who shot you." The police said again. "Father!" Haruhi shouted. "I was trying to get you Hikaru! I don't want you around my daughter!" He shouted. "Hikaru…" Haruhi said clinging tighter to him. "It's ok." Hikaru whispered. "But why? Why would you do this?" Tamaki asked. Tamaki smelled a hint of suspicion in the air he ripped off the mask and costume to reveal a very angry Nekozawa. "So you've found me out have you?" Nekozawa asked. "Stay away from her!" Hikaru said standing up. "I'll kill you if you ever come near her!" Hikaru shouted. Tamaki knew Hikaru would kill him to; he stood in front of them both trying not to cause more trouble than there already was. The police took Nekozawa away. "Hikaru… Tamaki…" Haruhi whispered.

The next day Haruhi was released from the hospital, Hikaru was there bright and early waiting for Haruhi to wake up. "Hey you feeling up to a movie tonight?" Hikaru asked. "With who?" Haruhi asked already knowing. "Me and you!" Hikaru announced. "Hmmm maybe." Haruhi giggled. "Pick you up at 7:00." Hikaru said. "Alright see you then." Haruhi said kissing Hikaru's cheek. 7:00 came fast and Hikaru rung the doorbell. "One second." Haruhi shouted rushing to the door. Hikaru held out flowers for Haruhi, She smiled and accepted them. "Come in I just have to find my other shoe…." Haruhi said as she blushed. "You mean this one?" Hikaru asked holding up the missing shoe. "Yeah that one sorry." Haruhi said turning an even darker shade of red. As they walked the streets hand in hand Haruhi told Hikaru some of the movie places they had. "And yes there for commoners." Haruhi finished up. "NO! Daddy will not allow this!" Tamaki cried from across the street. "Shut up! Why did we bring him along again?" Kaoru asked. "Well because…. Well I don't know why." Kyouya said. "If you mess this up I'll kill you!" Kaoru cried out grabbing Tamaki's shirt collar. _"Haru-Chan and Hikaru sitting in a tree…" _Honey began to sing. "What no! Daddy will not allow that either!" Tamaki said. Mori was the only one who remained quiet. "Tama-Chan don't worry she'll be fine…. Can we go get some cake now?" Honey asked. "Huh? Did you… I thought I heard Senpai…" Haruhi said turning to look. "Yeah I thought I did to…" Hikaru agreed looking around. "Maybe it's just our imagination." Haruhi giggled with a smile. Haruhi and Hikaru walked to the movies and soon went in. "Great now what?" Tamaki asked.

"We are not going in there." Kyouya said grabbing Tamaki and dragging him away. "But Mommy! Daddy says we have to." Honey said. "Yes and what Daddy says goes right Honey?" Tamaki asked. "Mommy cake! Can we get some cake?" Honey asked. "Sure." Kyouya said. "Come on Mori lets get some cake!" Honey shouted opening the door. "Ok." Mori said as he followed. "Oh they have ice cream let's get some ice cream." Kaoru said walking in behind Mori. Everyone but Tamaki was up for the idea of getting ice cream and cake. Tamaki on the other hand was ready to find his beloved daughter and possibly…. No actually screw things up! Tamaki wouldn't have meant to it was just who he was. Tamaki sat in a corner by himself while everyone ate their ice cream and or cake. "Tama-Chan looks so sad." Honey said getting up and walking over to him. "Eh? Senpai…" Haruhi said as she and Hikaru walked in the ice cream place. "Haruhi!" Tamaki said. "Where you following us?" Hikaru asked. No one noticed Kaoru, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori. They slipped away unseen as Hikaru tried to murder Tamaki for spying on them. "Dodged a bullet there." Kaoru said as everyone returned to their homes. Hikaru walked Haruhi home that night after a movie and small dinner. "Night." Haruhi said. "I had fun." Haruhi replied. "I did to." Hikaru said leaning in and kissing Haruhi. Tamaki was walking home dejected and saw the two kissing, of course that sent him to another corner sad. "Tamaki?" Hikaru asked walking down the steps to see Tamaki in yet another corner. Hikaru sighed and picked Tamaki up and began to carry him home. As he did he thought of his love for Haruhi and how he hoped it would always last. Tamaki on the other hand thought of ways to try and butt out of Hikaru and Haruhi and give them some privacy. Which wasn't much, but nonetheless he did give them some. Kyouya and Mori always had to hold him back while Honey and Koura watched. So I guess alls well that ends well am I right?

**Author's note: Yeah see like i said not a long story but i hope you did enjoy it though! i'll try to write another one. so read and reveiw and check out some of my other stories. You should check out 'The thing i love most about you.' its a fruits basket fanfic but i think its pretty good anyway hope you liked it! **


End file.
